Inevitable
by CherryBlossom71
Summary: Edward and Bella hated eachother when they were younger, and Bella was happy when he and his family moved away from Forks. But they are moving back and Edward needs to crash at Bella's. Sparks will fly.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

I OWN NOTHING

ALL HUMAN

"Bella, we're moving back to Forks!" Alice squeaked through the phone, which I hastily dropped.

"All of you?" I asked upon retrieving it again.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. "Everyone, you remember us all don't you Bella? There is Me and Edward and Emmet and his wife Rosalie and my boyfriend Jasper and Mom and Dad. Oh it is going to be just like old times! I can't wai- Alice! I need to call the school!" A man's deep voice interjected.

"Bella, I need to go. Edward needs to call school so he can pick up the transcripts for him and me. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She said happily.

"Yeah."

"Everyone is truly excited; it'll be just like old times. Oh! And Emmet and Edward are coming to Forks this weekend; do you think you could re-show them around? They are on the search of…well I'm not actually sure. But could you?"

Uhhhh….sure?"

"Thanks Bella, you're the best! Bye!" –Click-

_Great,_ I thought to myself _Edward Cullen is moving back to Forks. This is terrible, he is so immature and…grass stained all the time. _

flashback to Cullen's and Swan's being neighbors

"Edward! Give me back my doll!" My six year old self squeaked, he turned around and placed a sticky Popsicle kiss on my doll's head.

"Edward, give Bella her doll back! What are you three?" Emmet teased.

"I am not! I am nine years old!" Edward whined.

"In six months." I said grumpily as I pulled my doll out of his hands.

"You and I are going to get married one day, Bella, and you know it." Edward said as he smiled at me.

"No way, mister! You are mean to me all the time. I'm going to marry Emmet and you are going to marry a teddy bear." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. Emmet, being 11 at the time walk-ran away.

"I am not mean to you." Edward said as he made this frustrated, confused face.

"You are mean to me and Alice all the time."

"Not true!" Edward said as he picked up a stick.

"You cut all of my Barbie's hair off!" He smirked. "You ate my Italian ice and then made me drop my pudding; you pushed me into a mud puddle!"

"Hi Bella!" Alice said as she skipped out of her house and into the yard where Edward and I were. "Let's go play in the backyard." And with that we skipped away.

--End Flashback—

That's how it went for quite a while. Edward made my life hell and I hated him for it. But he was someone I could always turn to if Alice and I needed a sober driver or if I needed help with homework or something like that, he was reliable…and I had a huge crush on his cute little face.

They moved away when Alice and I were 15, making Edward 17 and Emmet 19. Emmet married his high school sweet heart, Rosalie right out of high school and they all moved away, leaving me in Forks to erode under the rain.

We are all older now, Alice and I are 20, Edward is 22 and Emmet is 24. If you asked me why they all live together I could not fully answer you. They have a huge house, I visit them once a summer, and it is easy not to get in anyone's way.

The house I lived in as a girl is now all mine. Seeing as my mother and father divorced and my father passed away of a heart attack last spring. (save the 'awe's) So Alice and Jasper will be moving into the basement. Its big and furnished as an apartment. Emmet and Rosalie bought the house next door so Edward has nowhere to stay. But he will figure it out. The house on my other side is Esme and Carlisle's. They never sold the house that the Cullen's grew up in.

Now they are moving back…and I don't know what I'm in store for.


	2. hospitality and preperation

-Standing in the airport waiting for the Cullen boys to show up…-

-Standing in the airport waiting for the Cullen boys to show up…-

Ugh! Where are they?! I thought angrily to myself as I pulled out my iPod in attempt to distract me from the obvious. I was alone in an airport, waiting for my should-be-brother Emmet and my worst nightmare, Edward.

What seemed like hours later (and a veggie slice from Pies On) I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Wake up!" A loud deep voice whispered harshly. I opened my eyes to see a long lost nightmare all grown up.

"Hi, when did you guys get here?" I said gravely, my voice hoarse with sleep.

"Just now, Emmet is getting the bags; I had to look for you. Glad to see you stayed awake." Edward said smirking.

"Ugh!" I said as I popped out of the plastic chair and walked hastily over to baggage claim, where Emmet was standing with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette behind his ear.

"Em!" I yelled as I began to run over to him. He turned around and caught me as I jump-hugged him.

"Bella! I missed ya' kid." He said as he set me down and looked me up and down. "Do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I watched him pull the bag off the belt.

"Eat something, would ya?" He smiled and I laughed. Edward stepped in between us to get his two overnight bags and stepped back out of the way.

"So Bella," Edward said "Why didn't I get a greeting like that?" He said with a hint of anger in his eye.

"Well…you woke me up." I said as I turned around. _Wow, I am such a bitch_. "Just kidding!" I said loudly as I turned around and hugged Edward tightly. He dropped his bags and hugged back, just long enough for it to feel awkward.

To be honest, I hadn't really spoken to Edward since we were younger, and they were never nice conversations. He and I barely saw each other during the summer when I would stay at their house. He'd be out with friends, and when he was home I'd make severe attempts to avoid him. In my head he was still a grass-stained nuisance. But he didn't seem like one as I hugged him, he seemed like a man. He smelled like a man too.

Emmet cleared his throat. "So, weird-os where's your car Bella? Are we going clubbing tonight?"

"I'll take you to the car and are you serious? It's fucking Forks!" He laughed and Edward smirked.

"Okay, well I'm going to take a drive into Port Angeles tonight…without you guys, okay?" Emmet said as he picked up his bag and followed me to the car.

"Em! It's my car."

"Oh, yeah. Bella, can I borrow your car?" Edward actually laughed.

"Ugh! Fine, but don't crash it. And you are sleeping on the couch, Edward…I haven't figured out where you can sleep yet but we'll figure it out."

"Thank you for not only your hospitality but your immense preparation for our arrival." Edward said sarcastically.

"Whatever." I scoffed.


End file.
